Electro-wetting (EW) displays are flat-panel display devices that work in both reflective and transmissive configurations and offer advantages over other types of displays. Their optically-simple configuration allows them to function without polarizers, which limit the optical throughput of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Due to the absence of polarizers, EW displays may be brighter or function at lower power consumption than LCDs in transmissive mode. Since EW displays can function efficiently in reflective mode, they generally offer better contrast in bright environments (e.g., with sunlight) than OLEDs. In black and white reflective mode, EW displays have similar contrast and brightness as a black and white electrophoretic display but offers a significantly faster response time.
A current challenge is to provide an EW display with color display capability. Although EW displays are potentially better than LCDs from power efficiency standpoint, the difference is usually not dramatic enough to push anyone to switch from LCDs to EW displays. EW displays may be better than electrophoretic displays from video speed standpoint but often do not provide better color brightness and contrast in reflective modes.
An EW display which can provide high color brightness and contrast, high video speed, and fully reflective sunlight readability is desired.